


Sasuke's Thoughts

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's first impressions of Naruto, at the Ninja Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Thoughts

School is boring. The girls are always squealing. It’s painfully loud. 

The other thing that’s loud is the short, blonde boy with the stupid face. He has the biggest, bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re always angry, whenever they look at me. Everyone in class treats this blonde boy like he’s some sort of disease. He’s actually cute, in a stupid way. He’s also the only person who doesn’t bore me. At least, not completely.

I think his name is Naruto.

***

It used to be hard, ignoring the girls’ squeals. I’d have to concentrate, imagine the sound of my brother’s kunai knife ringing, as it hit mine. That faint, metallic ring in my mind was the key to blocking everything out, but I had to concentrate, in order to hear it.

I no longer have to concentrate. All I have to do is look straight ahead, at nothing. The dead bodies of my clan are always waiting, right behind my eyes. Everything else becomes distant, fuzzy. The class isn’t real. Neither is anyone in it. 

All of a sudden, Naruto is right there, crouching on top of my desk, right in my face. Refusing to be ignored. He glares at me.

I find myself glaring back. “Move off!” I growl.

He doesn’t move off. If anything, he moves closer. All of a sudden, he’s lunging at me. I’m too surprised to get out of the way. His lips are mashed against mine, as his tongue invades my mouth.

For a moment, I’m too shocked to move. His eyes are almost bulging out, as if he’s just as shocked. The next moment, he’s pulled away, gagging, as it had been my idea. As if I’d been the one who lunged at him!

“Naruto!” I snarl, not sure if I’m gasping or gagging. I’m angrier than I’ve ever been and completely in the here and now, unable to detach myself. He’d dragged me back with his sloppy kiss! “I’ll kill you!”


End file.
